Hinata Choclate
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: OK its a little story I wrote for DA.Its a Romace with Naruto and Hinata


With Valentines Day tomorrow Hinata was excited. This year was the one where she would finely give her beloved Narutio a lover chocolate. She was too afraid in the past but now she was ready. Now all she had to do was find the perfect place to get her chocolate.

Hinata searched all over town to find the right place. She did not want to get chocolate from the same place as everyone else so se was searching at the outskirts of town. Something felt lick it was calling her to a little shop that was near here she could feel it. The feeling tock her beyond the village hidden in the leaves and into a dark part of the forest Hinata was not shire were she was going. The forest was dark it seamed like some of the trees where watching her. Just when she was about to turn back a shaft of light opened up.

I was reveled a little house. It was a little English style cottage it seamed so out of place. Hinata wanted a better look so she used the Bakugon to zoom in closer. It was a nice place and it had a sign saying 'Kim's sweet dream candy".

This had to be the place Hinata thought to her self. So she rushed right in. Inside the candy shop was filled with sweet smiles. It looked like a fairy tale. She felt happier just being there. Hinata did not see a shop keeper so she called out. "Hello is anyone there?"

"Yes, someone replayed I will be right down."

A young lady came down she had short red hair and wiled greed eyes. She was some kind of witch; she had the black dress and the dark pointed hat. She was pretty young woman.

"Hello" she said "I'm Kimberly welcome to me little shop. You must be here for a lover's chocolate."

Hinata quietly nodded to nevus to say anything. She hoped the witch could give her the chocolate she was looking for. How come she never saw this place before, it was so nice.

Kim smiled "Now sit down and tell me about yourself and guy you like that way I can make you the perfect chocolate."

So as Hinata was talking about her and Naruto. They talked for hours about all the little details about herself. It seamed like hours went by. After what seemed like it could have been all night Kim arose from her seat and said "I know the perfect chocolate for you."

Hinata was amazed with how fast the witch started to prepare her chocolate. The ingredients into fly off the shelves and into the bowl, and soon they were all reedy. The witch made a little chant as she masked the ingredients. "Red string connects people and everyone. Contact the girl with whom she is meant to be make shire he is the one.

As the sun started to rise, the chocolate was finally done. It was beautiful it was a large, dark chocolate heart with white chocolate writhing. It said only "be mine". It was placed in a beautiful white box and tied up with a red string. Hinata thanked the witch and ran off to deliver her gift.

With chocolate in hand Hinata ran off to find Naruto. She found him just coming out of the place were he lived on his own. Hinata was so excited she could here her heart thumping. She tock a deep breath and stared slowly walking up to him. She was so nerves she had to use every once of self control just to keep from running away. She feat like it was now or never. Every steep she tock felt like it was taking forever. Hinata was almost there.

Then Naruto saw her, he just was staring with his deep blue eyes. Hinata was going to run but then she looked at the small sweet surprise that she had clutched in her hands, she had to go on.

Steep by steep She slowly walked to her goal. She was about to reach Naruto when she saw another girl in the disteice. Hinata thought to herself if its Sakura and she gives Naruto choclate first he will never take it from me. Hinata quickly ran the rest of the way.

Naruto was right before her. She smiled sweetly and said. "Naruto please have this chocolate. It was made just for you."

Naruto smiled and said 'Thank you I love this." He tock the gift and then Hinatas hand. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Hinata was so happy she finally had her Naruto.

Some time later Hinata and Naruto tock a walk to the candy shop that brought them together. The woods seamed much brighter. It was worm and welcoming. Hinata thought it was because she had Naruto buy her side. However when they got to where the shop was It was gone. It completely disappeared. It stared raining on the way back, so they shared an umbrella together.


End file.
